The present invention relates to a balancing body for fastening to a ring of a continuous blade arrangement, a continuous blade arrangement of a compressor or turbine stage of a gas turbine having such a balancing body, as well as a method for attaching or detaching such a balancing body from the continuous blade arrangement.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,374 to fasten a balancing body with frictional fit by crimping to a shroud of a gas turbine stage. Instead of this, US 2005/0265845 A1 and US 2012/0087794 A1 propose to support the balancing body in a form-fitting manner to the same rotating blade or to two adjacent rotating blades. The rotating blades may be damaged in this way.